


[Podfic] A Week And A Day

by aranel_parmadil



Series: All Our Days [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COMPANION PIECE TO "EIGHT DAYS A WEEK", Days of the week, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Micro Fic, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I jumped on a Monday.</p>
<p>Stepped up on the ledge, phone pressed to my ear, staring down at you staring up at me.</p>
<p>Please, John. Will you do this for me?</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, heard you shout--your voice echoing in my ears as I fell…</p>
<p>NO!</p>
<p>There are pivotal days in every life. Sherlock Holmes' is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Week And A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Week And A Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674454) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



> Here is the second in the All Our Days series by the fantabulous (yes, that is so a word) Quesarasara. If she posts any more stories in this series, I have her permission to podfic them all. Thanks Quesarasara! 
> 
> Anyway - hope you enjoy this lovely short story.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

A Week And A Day: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/83zxx347rdlgl4a/A_Week_And_A_Day_-_Quesarasara.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/a-week-and-a-day) on Soundcloud.


End file.
